joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
IAmTheBreadMan32
|-|Base Form= |-|Combined Heaven Ascension= |-|The Guardian= |-|Full SOUL= Quotes "Roses are red, violets are blue, Omae wa mou shinderu." "I know I'm not much of a poet, but someone told me to seize the moment and don't squander it, because you'll never know, it could be alll over tomorrow. To make the deepness shallow, keep holding on to your goals and don't mess it all up because eventually, you'll reach it... kk gotta go before Eminem copyright strikes me--" - Bread before "End-Game" Credits Theme Songs Shameless Ad = Pls buy my new album Normal = Battle = Spar = Hype/Kewl Battle Moment= Willpower= Summary Now this is a story-jk This is a random memelord named IAmTheBreadMan32 who recently went through some shiz wit memebola. In West Interdelphia born and raised, Bread was raised in Minecrafttown, Kyle being his dad and Jessica being his parent. Kyle and Bread went on many adventures together, Kyle usually protecting him from a lot of things while Bread wrote down stuff, until Kyle suddenly got severe brain damage, which Bread took Kyle's place. Bread was thrown around by alot of people, so he trained ninety days non-stop intensely, putting himself through many dangerous situations and eating dead memes. Then when he came back, he became one-punch man for about ten weeks until Squeaky Mc-Squeaker and his gang came along, which Bread trained a week non-stop except even more intensely, but just when he was about to beat up Squeaky, a science accident happened and only Bread, Bread's Mum, Jumpingagent4260, and Squeaky didn't turn into Creepers as they barely made it to the train. Squeaky attempted throwing Bread off, but Jumping kicked him to the door, but Squeaky bounced off the door and nearly knocked off Jumping who attempted spin-dodging Squeaky but got knocked to the door instead, holding on to the door. Squeaky was about to kick Jumping off when Bread knocked Squeaky off, but Squeaky dragged Bread in, they both becoming Creepers. Buutt, Bread luckily had a antidote, and quickly drank and chased the train, slowly turning back to normal, he eventually caught up, his family glad that he was safe. Everything was normal until he decided to watch a tournament. He challenged Natsuga, Bread easily being beaten. But Natsuga healed Bread, as they trained together and became friends. Then Bread challenged Natsuga to a rematch and Bread won. Bread was a really hap guy and spent time with his famiru, until he got invited to JBW by Pingu (Breadverse Unlimited), seeming to know his past self, Lance (Breadverse Unlimited). Bread wasn't obsessed with becoming the strongest, but the whole Infinite Spam derpity herpity herp herp infected him, giving him extreme amounts of Saltiness Syndrome. He eventually overcame it before Ransu came to Breadverse, and that's when his adventurez started. He then had a bizzare adventure meeting new and awesome friends (ex. Alexcar3000, KingPin0422, Hit (Double Exaggerated), Anna Gella and MaxwellFISH, also Aaron, Sans2345, TheHeroicFlash, and Cater546WAT)), and now here he is! Powers and Stats Route: LV0: Aborted Pacifist (Killed Gohan accidentally ;-;) I LV1: Bread Route I LV2: Pacifist Speedrun I LV3: Bread Route I LV4: Pacifist Route I LV5: Aborted Pacifist (Accidentally killed a blaze after punching it for almost destroying his house) I LV6: Bread Route I LV7: Pacifist Speedrun (For the sake of adding more bytes to his page he did a speedrun on LV7) I LV8: True Bread Route (Just be yourself, no requirements, but make this final one epic) Key: Base Form I Combined Heaven Ascension I The Guardian POWER: At least High 6-A, likely High 5-A (Stomped a quarter of the moon off, and fed many huge chunks of the Earth to Galactus. Fought someone with the power of the sun, however this someone was very weakened from destroying many planets), "far" higher via Willpower and Hype I At least High 1-A (Easily defeated an god by swing kicking the god hard. Said God infinitely superior to his knights that transcended all Dimensional Scale), "far" higher via Willpower and Hype I At least High 5-A normally via SPACESCALING (Some guy said "What's up with all these OP Characters? Mine doesn't go above Tier 5 so Bread became the strongest Tier 5), Varies in Batteru (Has access to all of the power that has existed, not existed, semi existed, etc.) ''' '''Name: Lance, usually called Bread to avoid namesakes Anime: Breadverse Unlimited Age: 15, mentally 12, chronogically 600 '''Class: Guardian of Breadverse, Lance's Really Real Brain Personified Height: 6'3 (Decided to increase his height up to that and stop there) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Durability Negation, Ender-Ki, LV1 Speedom, Instinctive Reaction, Precognition, Reactive Evolution, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Time Manipulation (Mastery), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Can attack the concepts of the opponent and possibly destroy it, Existence Erasure/Recreation, Conceptual Manipulation (Mastery), Reality Warping/Manipulation (Mastery), Selective Intangibility, Toon Force, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 1-2-3-5-8) + many many more I Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Absolute Omni-Negation, Ender-Ki, LV2 Speedom, Instinctive Reaction, Instant Claircognition (Mastery), Conceptual Manipulation, Toonforce, Reality Warping/Manipulation (Mastery), Existential Erasure, True Flight, Muushin (His body automatically acts on it's own when Bread is not focusing), Godly Immunity to Every. Single. Thing, Existential Protection, Instant Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (All-Types), Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Shenanigans (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery)}, Can Flash, Time Manipulation/Split/Delete/etc (Mastery), Instant Exponential Upgrade, GOD-Ki + many many more I Unknown Physical Characteristics/Durability Absolute GOD Negation/Godly Meta-Combat/POWER/LV A B S O L U T E L Y A B S O L U T E G O D ???mmunity (Can compete with anyone in Physical Combat), Every. Single. Thing (Mastery), Alefinite Amounts of POS-KI (Has that immense WILL to protect), KILLING INTENT GOD ???mmunity, ______ Amounts of WILLPOWER (Has so much), ___mmunity to Powers and Abilities/Faculities (So __mmune it doesn't even need a ???), Absurdly GOD ???ability to be Manipulated/Attacked by STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS/Inner-Concepts/Characteristics in any. single. way (All his CODE shows is and it will keep showing that even if deleted or attacked), Ender-Ki, Existence/Semi-Existence/Non-Existence Erasure/Protection (Can erase stuff so hard it doesn't even go into Non-Existence, but can also protect any people from any type of existence erasure), Less-Than-Insta-Exponential Upgrade (When activated, his POWER starts increasing each less-than-instant, however if he does this while at the peak of POWER it may lead to a "POWER Creep"), Automatic Ultra Instinct (Due to the amount of power he already has this just allows him to fite and react the right way to attacks and fites without thinking at all letting his willpower control his body, usually is like this whenever he's blank-minded/unconsious/not paying any attention), Muchinite Amounts of LIFE and WILL TO LIVE (Was gonna hit it's peak alefinites but Bread's WILL TO LIVE decreased significantly overtime despite being able to get up from a fatal blow that actually was supposed to kill him, soon revealed that he just wanted to do more in loife instead of dying right away), GOD ???mmunity to Every. Single. Thing (Still lets in love tho :3), Alefiniteth2 vv Awesomiteth2 Less-Than-Instant Regeneration/Alefiniteth vv Awesomiteth Less-Than-Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Absolute), Godly Reality Warping/Manipulation/Deletion/Stop, Can bypass the a b s o l u t e u n b y p a s s a b l e attacks, Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Absolute), Aleversally Enhanced Omni-Negation, Absolute ???mmunity to any type of DAMAGE and PAIN, Absence of Disney Channel Flow (Attaccs are absolute even if you block da flow), Grasp Zone (Firmly grasped a thing so hard he actually entered the grasp zone where he saw everything about it), Can tank the untankable, Can damage the undamagable, Can save the unsavable, Can protect the unprotectable, Omni-Un, Omni-Do, Regeneration/Inner-Conceptual Regeneration Negation, Absolute/A B S O L U T E GOD ???mmunity, Aleversally Enhanced Reactive Evolution, Maxed Out Infinite Confusing Loop (GOD Nilmmunity to GOD Nilmmunity to Nilmmunities to Powers and....), Inner-Conceptual Attacking/Protection, Absolute Negation GOD ???mmunity, Every Type of Immunity/Ammunity/Nilmmunity/???mmunity GOD ???mmunity, Absolute Singularity ("I am me, not you", "My will, not yours", etc.), Meme Mastery (Has complete control over memes and can make really spicy memes), Omni-Bypassing, Can give LIFE/WILL TO LIVE to people, Has Old Spice Cologne (Is that your boy tyrone?), ??? Speedom, Can Fly, ???mmortality (So ???mortal it doesn't need a Nil/Im/A), Instant Claircognition (Mastery), Conceptual Bullshizzigans (Mastery), Bullshizzigans (Mastery), Can take off damage on him and others, Omni-Bypass, Can bypass the unbypassable, even if it is A B S O L U T E, Can block any bypass even if it is A B S O L U T E + many more from his alternate versions and via Cuz I Can (Can use literally anything to defeat the opponent) SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMING: : At least High Continent Level, likely Dwarf Star Level (Stomped a quarter of the moon off, and fed many huge chunks of the Earth to Galactus. Fought someone with the power of the sun, however this someone was very weakened from destroying many planets), "far" higher via Willpower and Hype I At least High Outerversal Level (Easily defeated an god by swing kicking the god hard. Said God infinitely superior to his knights that transcended all Dimensional Scale), "far" higher via Willpower and Hype I At least Dwarf Star Level normally, Varies in Batteru (Has access to all the power that has existed, not existed, semi existed, etc.) '' 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed (Effortlessly odged many lighting beams during his fight against Matthew (Breadverse)), Massively FTL+ (Was able to comprehend the gap light needs to hit something and how long it took) reaction speed I Immeasurable I Massively FTL+ normally (Walked out of a room two-hundred meters wide without light hitting him when someone turned on the lights), Varies in Batteru (Has access to all of the power that has existed, not existed, semi existed, etc.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown (Mainly doesn't lift) SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMING:: At least High Continent Level, likely Dwarf Star Level (Stomped a quarter of the moon off, and fed many huge chunks of the Earth to Galactus. Fought someone with the power of the sun, however this someone was very weakened from destroying many planets), "far" higher via Willpower and Hype I At least High Outerversal Level (Easily defeated an god by swing kicking the god hard. Said God infinitely superior to his knights that transcended all Dimensional Scale), "far" higher via Willpower and Hype I At least Dwarf Star Level normally, Varies in Batteru (Has access to all the power that has existed, not existed, semi existed, etc.) ' 'Durability: ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ 'Stamina: ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ' 'Range: ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ֕ؒؒ٬ۣۣۣ ' '''Standard Equipment: 2 Old Spice Body Washes (Actually has it in RRW and here: POWER!!!!!!!!), These-Cool-Handblades-That-Come-Out-When-I-Want-It-In-Guardian-Form (These things can s l i c e through the "unbreakable" stuff, can slice a rip in reality if slashed hard enough, and much more! I mostly use it for insta-bullshizzing cuz I'm lazy), The Power of the NOOT NOOT!, Microphone/Beanie (From 8 Mile), Phone (From 9 Mile), Family Necklace (From Interdelphia), Boxing Gloves (Holy fugg I wore this for how long, I first wore this at Interdelphia), Makeup Set (Used to make me look like Naruto), BIG AZZ SWORD + Sword (Hey! I used this at LV1!), Basketball '''Intelligence: Average normally and academically (Is good at quick maffs and decent at maffs, however doesn't use his brain for things that are not simple alot unless things get hard or one-sided), however lacks battle-smarts or common sense Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Upgraded Shitpost Blazer: The upgraded version of Shitpost Blazer. Bread creates a massive endless hurricane of shitposts and memeposts, each bouncing back and forth. They start off as strong and fast as the opponent, but if the opponent tries to go faster, the shitposts and memeposts will go faster than the opponent, and if the opponent tries to upgrade themselves to outlast the hurricane of shitposts, these will become ∞^^^MEMETIC-SPAM^^^∞30^^^∞^^MEMETIC-SPAM^^∞40 stronger AND faster than before. Bread can also stack this technique's STATS on itself or spam it as much as he wants unlike his other techniques. Heaven Ascension: Bread transforms into Heaven Ascension, alefinitely enhancing all of his STATS/DATA/CODE by a 0.9/11th of a whole Alefinite Spam. Unlike before, Bread has already got all of his abilities from SHA1 to SHA6 (Which are mostly the only stuff that gives Bread abilities until SHAGOD, and also because the creator of this page is too lazy to go verbose, so this will mostly just explain upgrades) *'SHA1': 1/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA2': 2/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA3': 3/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA4': 4/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA5': 5/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA6': 6/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'Illuminati Sooper Heaven Ascension 6': 6.5/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam + Speed that transcends normal scaling + Anti-Immunity/Durability Attacks/Techniques (Bread got this after attempting to transform into SHA7 during the end of E.Q.A.O, or Evil Questions Attacking Ontario) *TrIgGerD ISHA6: 6.9/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA7:' 7/11 was a part time job of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA8:' 8/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA9:' 9/11 with two planes crashing into buildings of an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHA10:' 10/11 of an an Endless Alefinite Spam *'SHAG:' A full Endless Alefinite Spam. It only gives a power boost at first, but the more you master it the more abilities you get. *'SHAO:' 12/11 of an Endless Alefinite Spam. Pretty much SHAG but stronger. Meme Blast: Bread shoots a blast filled with Memes that immediately zips to the opponent or target after blasting it. Getting hit by it will drain the opponents Durability and bypass the "noimnotdamaged" stuff THEN damage them, leaving the opponent more open for an attack. It is known to be a very small quarter of the "Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb". Genki-Damnit:'' 'An incomplete version of the Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb, Bread absorbs all the dreams and memes of the omniverse and combines it into a REAALLY hUgE ball. It's strong enough to deny gravity and logic and pull almost everything to it. The effectiveness of this attack is pretty strong, as it was able to defeat Cars, who was the strongest character in Breadverse while there was no Judgement God active, but to be exact, it's half of the Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb. '''Ultimate Sealing Technique: Net: Once le net is thrown on you, you get absorbed into le net, which inside the net is actually a void filled with an infinite amount of LV3 N-Alex's trying to Mowda you, and if you get past that, I guess you're just stuck there. Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb: IAmTheBreadMan32 gathers all of the hopes and memes throughout Wikia + Peep's energy if they decide to donate and then throws it at the opponent. It pulls literally everything including the opponent torwards the attack, and can move during stopped/deleted _________. No matter how fast or strong the opponent is, it'll adapt to be one step further than the opponent so it'll have an absolute chance of hitting. The ingredients of this Spirit Bomb is an Alefinite amount of Genki-Damnits, Meme Blasts, and Hopes and Memes. Kamehameha Drill: '''IAmTheBreadMan32 shoots a kamehameha, but it suddenly turns into a drill that drills through anything. (Example: Reality, Attacks/Techniques (Except other equal drills), STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS, Inner-Concepts, Stopped _____, etc.), since he thought it was plain, here are some variations which is pretty much different colours. *Galick Drill *Jokebattlesversal Spirit Drill (Used before but sealed away) *Beam Drill '''Kylo-Ren: '''IAmTheBreadMan32's version of Kaioken, the multipliers pretty much just go by infinite spams now. The actual perk to the new version is being able to block out KILLING INTENT/Any type of Manipulations that manipulate any of the user's STATS/DATA/CODE/Inner-Concepts/etc, for just a minute. ''Meteor Combination- '''One of Bread's last resorts, Bread teleports in front of them and quickly elbows the opponent away before hitting them with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a large and heavy punch to the gut. He does some more kicks and punches if the opponent still isn't paralyzed and then he makes distance and fires an Instant Kamehameha, teleporting in front of them and firing it. Before coming up with teleporting in front of the opponent, it almost never worked as the opponents could just teleport away. '''Speedom: Named after one of his favorite raps, Bread combines all the existing speeds into one speed boost and boosts his speed tREMENDOUSLY, then enhances it with Ender-Ki. This makes him fast enough to slap away any type of speed hax cuz he's THAT fast, and go through _____stops by going fAST, and can avoid DAMAGE by being fast. Pretty much he can avoid/be ???mmune to anything via being fast. Destructo Disk- '''Bread throws a huge energy disc. It is said to cut through anything, but it can be thrown back like a frisbee. Verbose- The fourteen but mentally eleven year old named by his parents "Lance", who is now Bread due to making the decision to move bodies, proceeds to speak in a very lengthy way lengthening words to very not unknown heights of intense and extreme amounts of very long verbosity, which in fact, can create just one single sentence to very enormous and uneeded chitchat. This action of lengthening words made by humans to really lengthy sentences that people have trouble understanding the concept of it has shown to be very effective when decided to be used by it's creator, as this technique's explaination is really alleged to be a single pronouncement. Terry Fist- Bread's version of Dragon Fist, launching himself at a massive speed making a two straight fists, which then manifests in the form of a huge Terry Crews head, and then it noms on the opponent, and explodes as Bread actually just burst through. This is Bread's finisher. It bypasses every quality or action of the opponent (such as blocking would result in a failed attempt, or trying to hit him during the technique would result in hitting nothing and Bread just hits you in whatever he can find open to attack), just in case the opponent attempts to stop it without dodging. Hardcore MLG Gaming Blast- IAmTheBreadMan32 cups his hands like a kamehameha behind him, then after putting all the dubstep and dank and MLG stuff into the white ball, which is now a VERY VERY VEEEEEEEEEERY F*CKING GIANT rainbow ball, IAmTheBreadMan32 quickly opens his two hands in front of the opponent, blasting the opponent with hardcore dubstep MLG dankness. This bypasses all of the opponents STATS/DATA/BITS/CODE/Durability/Inner-Stats by an Breadfinite amount of times. It has a poop ton of power and speed, AND instant charging time, and he can spam it too. Right now it's just as powerful as his Meme Blasts because he never used it in a long time lol Dempsey Roll Hardcore MLG Gaming Blast Deadly Hook = Bread counters the opponent with a deadly hook, doing two times more damage than a normal hook. Sometimes puts the opponent in a DISORIENT state. Deadly Hook Combo = Bread counters the opponent with a deadly hook, but suddenly goes SPEEDOM and hooks them from all sides The damage and effectiveness is increased the more hype and willpower he has. Old Spice Hammer- An combination of the Jokebattlesversal Spirit Kamehameha and the Terry Fist, Bread launches the Jokebattlesversal Spirit Kamehameha, then quickly flies through the beam and hits the opponent with Terry Fist, ending with an massive triple explosion which sounds like Terry's Yelling. Roller Coster Over Heaven: Bread stops reality, then gets a roller coaster, flies and falls on the opponent with the roadcoaster, then punches it until it explodes time, continuing it. It's also an endless amount of road coaster crashing. The Laggiest Punch: Bread punches the opponent and misses or is too far to punch, but suddenly, the opponent finds them getting rapidly hit in their weak points even if they don't have a weak point. Doing more would only make it worse. He usually uses this in conjuction with Homework Slayer in order to make this move more effective. This is useful while using this in Super Reality Stop in case you need to get alot of attacks in. Randumb Techniques: Bread actually learned these techniques from another memes in order to help him in battle. He has no idea why he has these in his higher forms, but whatever. He has: Mine- Bread claims everrrything. He even owns what you own if you monologue alot. Banana Peel- Bread gets a Banana Peel and throws it at you while you're running him, making you slip into an infinite amount of slipping. Bread mostly uses this because it's most useful. *Net- Bread throws a net at you along with a bananna peel under it, so you slip and fall everytime inside the net. *Seed- Bread plants a Monster Tree that will fight for him, it's statistics is AWSM-MAX, and he can plant an infinite amount of these. Unsurprisingly, these trees only rely on raw power. Let it Grow! Ear Rape Headphones- Bread puts a song that you hate into the headphones, makes it as bass boosty and ear rapey as possible, then puts it on you and plays it for 10 hours. You cannot take this off unless you say "The Magic Word". He mostly uses Crawling in my Crawl Ascended Ear Rape, but he may at times use The Pillar Men Bass Boosted. Chum Chum Getinmybedrum (Not what you think it is): Bread gets a bed and smashes it on you. Surprisingly there was a hole on it, and that hole leaded to the void. Also you hear lots of JB Music in the void. Buh Bye! Shooting Stars- Bread trips the opponent and the opponent suddenly falls into an endless fall of falling, like the bottomless pit. Willpower- Bread mostly uses Willpower to make it into energy so it can be very stronk. The more motivated/hype he gets, the more willpower he has. The more willpower he has, the more powerful he is and he can tank even more attacks! The willpower also instantly regenerates along with every irreversible/reversable damage done to his body. As Willpower Absorption/Immunity can help against Bread's attacks, too much can make you explode. Bread can also do anything with Willpower, like copy the opponent's attacks that he normally cannot copy, or tank the blows of people WAAAY above him. Maximum Kaioken Heaven Ascension- Bread combines Maximum Kaioken and Heaven Ascension. Besides the fact that he's way faster and stronker, he doesn't get any handicaps or damage or pain for about six seconds. Willpower Overdrive- Bread overdrives his willpower and absorbs it ALL into him, making a huge explosion and making him extremely stronk. Bread came up with this after being butthurt about losing to someone not in Breadverse. This enhances all his status/powers/techniques to the maximum point achievable by anyone. (Super Reality Stop being Infinite, No Limitz to form time, etc.). He can also come up with new (but temporary) powerful techniques. Dancing Carlton- Look at those sweet moves. System Block- A further stronger version of System Ignore, Bread can block Powers/Techniques/Attacks with ease, even if they can't be blocked, as this works like an antivirus. He also uses it to do the things that are impossible for him to do. He can use this to deflect anything that has an broken amount of brokenennenenenenenenenenenenneneneness. Since we don't have much info yet, we dunno how powerful this is. W.i.l.l: EXPUNGED (These are just examples, as he actually has AlOT of AttAckS) West-Styled '''Its High Noon: Watcha Say: Used during Western Showdown's, Bread does a quick shot to the opponent, but instead of a revolver, it's actually a pistol. The attack's speed is as quick as a flash (Flash being faster than zip and zip being faster than tping), it somehow turns omni-directional, and once hit, there are two types of this. Safety Mode: The opponent gets healed and upgraded drastically, but their weapon of choice/attack dissapears as they trip on a banana peel. A G G R E S S I V E: Once the bullet hits the opponent, the opponent's actually important STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS/Inner-Concepts/Characteristics gets taken away, is 2x powerful than SHA6 Bread (Formerly a LV5), makes 832642398468326432784532785743274572537457325784582354327 gallons of blood and important stuff outta le body as the opponent violently explodes and implodes, and the bullets keep hitting the opponent until the opponent passes out. Bread prefers not to use this. XxMLG 420 Blaze it 360 fastshotxX: Bread does a 360 noscope except with a revolver. The speed goes faster than a flash, but its 10x weaker than the previous attack. If the shot hits, mone and doritos floods the world as MLG stuff happens. Lasso Of Truth: Bread stole this from Wonder Woman to complete the style. JoJo Style The ORAORAORAORAORA Zone: A technique that defeated [ T H E U N I V E R S E ], an Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) stand, Homework Slayer equalizes his strength with the opponent and starts ORAORAORAORAORAing, but except it doesnt have to, but as the opponent dodges, the ORAORAORAORA's gets faster, faster, and faster as more ORAROARAROAROAROAORA's spawn, as soon a crapton of invisible ORAOARARAOROARORA's hit the opponent and doesnt stop until the opponent gives up. Bread can do this too, except it's power and speed is now ___ :3 Your Next Line Is: Bread predicts your next line. He gets this 40% of the time. Bubble Launcher: Bread blows bubbles that blow up. If he wants to play it safe he traps the opponent in a unbreakable bubble. Da Rude Sandstorm Fites Notable Victories: Notable Losses apply to me too :3 Discord!Dominator (Fought him for a while but accidentally dealt more damage than intended) (Match 1) (Bread had his Breadverse Training Suit on and Dominator was surpressed) Mirror Spongebob Squarepants(Downplayed) Notable Losses: Cannot simply lose by adding him on Notable Losses unless put up against in a VS Thread or fiteing him personally. Alexcar3000 (Ale had Pink SOUL, Bread had SHA5, both were LV2) (Twice: Needle'd and Pinku'd, unsure if three times because Bread had to eet then got sliced up accidentally) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Hirohito Emperor Hirohito] as seen in this thread. (Bread had EVERYTHING even Can, batteru and spirit bomb... even the power of NOOT NOOT ) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/TheDarkSide857%2C_Dark_Lord_of_the_Edgy_Normies TheDarkSide857 Dark Lord of the Edgy Normies] on this thread. (Bread had EVERYTHING even Can, batteru and spirit bomb... even the power of NOOT NOOT ) [[TheDarkSide857, Dark Lord of the Edgy Normies|'TheDarkSide857']] and [[The DOOT Slayer|'Errorsaness']] (As seen in this thread) Inconclusive Matches: I dunno Discord!Comet (SHA5 Bread and Finale Form Comet) (Both fought so much and countered each other's moves that they eventually just stopped) Holyhotsauce (In a hugpet match, Holyhotsauce outpethugged him, but Bread kept going. Eventually they just stopped lol, and another actual spar match) (I forgot) Paolo A. Lambre (Paolo beat him up in a roast battle but when Bread called him salty he stopped) Anna Gella MK2 (Bread and Raisin fought Anna until Anna forgot what she was doing) (Base Bread and Geno Raisin vs. Anna) Anna Gella MK1 (i REMEMBER BUT I DONT-) Ansem (Exaggerated) (Probs one of Bread's hypey-ist spars) (SHA3 Bread and Second Key Ansem) Nazo (Exaggerated) (psssh, nothing personeel, kid) (I forgot but probs SHA5 Bread and Hyper Perfect Nazo) Alexcar3000 (Ale had Pink SOUL, Bread had SHA6, both were LV2) (Drillu's were equal) Theworldsaddestraisinbox (Fought Raisin as a LV5 and inconclusived, Raisin wasn't trying, had a second match and Raisin's SOUL stopped him from going on) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_DOOT_player Errorsaness] (Orror Had USAball soul, T-Series wiki, Orrorpotence, and ALEMATHICLY INNAPLICABLE LV despite the fact that alexmathics doesn't matter but eh... and Bread had SHAO, Can, Batteru, Power of NOOT NOOT, was at LV8, All of the standard equipment, FULL SOUL, MAX Kylo Ren,' '''used all da JOJO styles (oof) and inconclusived lol ) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_DOOT_Slayer '''Errorsaness/Orror SANESS (Exaggerated)/The DOOT Slayer'] and [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/PublicMinority87 PublicMinority87] (here. All were going all out, Orror was at the T-Series wiki and had Alelv and Orrorpotence with PublicMinority, both were admins. T-Series wiki doesnt have a big community though.) Category:Nootella Eaters Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax? Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Dingus Category:Pudding Eaters Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:From the Future Category:From the Past Category:From the Present Category:From the Omnipresent Category:So Where Do We Go From Here? Category:Not Sorry Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shitpost Users Category:Real Life Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -12 Category:Too Category:Much Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:OP Category:Sop Category:Broken Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Blowjobs Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Tier ??? Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Allmighty Category:MLG DankVille Category:Class Bread Category:Untierable Category:PINEAPPLE Category:PEN Category:EAT Category:Pen Pineapple Apple Pen Category:IT TASTES GOOD Category:I also eat myself Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Undefinable Category:ERROR Category:Copycat Category:Statless? Category:Statless Category:Might be Category:Awesomite Category:I dont knoooow Category:Homework crawls in his skin Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Shenanigans Category:Menu Category:Friends of Alex Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:WIP Category:Crayon Breaker Category:Lost The Most Pencils Category:Still kept the one that has homework slayer in it Category:Pencils Category:Pencil Breaker Category:MEH MEH MEH Category:NOOT NOOT Empowered Category:Misses Asriel Category:Really tempted to rip out own SOUL Category:Beyond 0 Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Lol